Back pain, particularly in the “small of the back” or lumbosacral (L4-S1) region, shown in FIG. 1, is a common ailment. In many cases, the pain severely limits a person's functional ability and quality of life. Such pain can result from a variety of spinal pathologies. Through disease or injury, the laminae, spinous process, articular processes, or facets of one or more vertebral bodies can become damaged, such that the vertebrae no longer articulate or properly align with each other. This can result in an undesired anatomy, loss of mobility, and pain or discomfort.
In many cases, the vertebral facet joints can be damaged by either traumatic injury or by various disease processes. These disease processes include osteoarthritis, ankylosing spondylolysis, and degenerative spondylolisthesis. Moreover, the facet joint has been implicated as a potential cause of neck pain for persons having whiplash. Aside from pain coming from the facets themselves, such damage to the facet joints can often result in eventual degeneration, abrasion, or wearing down of the facet joints, eventually resulting in pressure on nerves, also called “pinched” nerves, or nerve compression or impingement. The result is further pain, misaligned anatomy, and a corresponding loss of mobility. Pressure on nerves can also occur without an anatomic or functional manifestation of a disease, or pathology, at the facet joint, e.g., as a result of a herniated disc.
Many spinal pathologies mandating repair and/or replacement of an intervertebral disc (including many of those that may be currently treated through spinal fusion, nucleus replacement, vertebral end-plate/body augmentation and/or reconstruction, interspinous distraction and/or dynamic stabilization), can often be traced back to degeneration, disease and/or failure of the facet joints. Alteration of the facet joint biomechanics resulting from an anatomic or functional manifestation of a disease can adversely affect the loading and biomechanics of the intervertebral disc, eventually resulting in degeneration, damage and/or failure of the intervertebral disc.
One type of conventional treatment of facet joint pathology is spinal stabilization, also known as intervertebral stabilization. Intervertebral stabilization desirably prevents relative motion between vertebrae of the spine. By preventing movement, pain is desirably reduced. Stabilization can be accomplished by various methods. One method of stabilization is spinal fusion. Another method of stabilization is fixation of any number of vertebrae to stabilize and prevent movement of the vertebrae. In addition, where compression or subsidence of the disc and/or facet joints has occurred, the physician can utilize fusion devices such as pedicle screw and rods systems, or interbody fusion cages, to elevate or “jack up” the compressed level, desirably obtaining a more normal anatomical spacing between the vertebral bodies.
Various devices are known for fixing the spine and/or sacral bone adjacent the vertebra, as well as attaching devices used for fixation, are known in the art, including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,703, to Ganem, for Device for Fixing the Sacral Bone to Adjacent Vertebrae During Osteosynthesis of the Backbone; U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,790, to Harkey, 111, et al., for Orthopaedic Rod/Plate Locking Mechanisms and Surgical Methods; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,391, to Metz-Stavenhagen, et al., for Receiving Part for a Retaining Component of a Vertebral Column Implant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,247, to Morrison, for Enhanced Variable Angle Bone Bolt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,145, to Morrison, et al., for Multi-Axial Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,111, to Nichols, for Device for Securing Spinal Rods; U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,021, to Ralph, et al., for Polyaxial Pedicle Screw Having a Rotating Locking Element; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,392, to Richelsoph, et al., for Multi-Planar Locking Mechanism for Bone Fixation; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,293, to Richelsoph, for Spinal Implant Fixation Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,760, to Richelsoph, for Spinal Implant Fixation Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,503, to Richelsoph, et al., for Locking Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,759, to Rogozinski, for Multi-Directional Fasteners or Attachment Devices for Spinal Implant Elements; U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,749, to Schafer, et al., for Bone Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,262, to Schlapfer, for Posterior Spinal Implant; U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,105, to Schlapfer, et al., for Device for Connecting a Longitudinal Support with a Pedicle Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,315, to Selvitelli, et al., for Orthopaedic Rod/Plate Locking Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,911, to Sherman, et al., for Multi-Axial Bone Screw Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,350, to Sherman, et al., for Multi-Axial Bone Screw Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,285, to Simonson, For Spinal Implant Connection Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,263, to Simonson for Spinal Implant Connection Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,565, to Yuan, et al., for Device for Securing Spinal Rods; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,527, to Biederman, et al., for Anchoring Member; U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,705, to Biederman, et al., for Bone Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,792, to Errico, et al., for Extending Hook and Polyaxial Coupling Element Device for Use with Top Loading Rod Fixation Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,274, to Errico, et al., for Spinal Implant Device having a Single Central Rod and Claw Hooks; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,630, to Errico, et al., for Polyaxial Pedicle Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,350, to Ganem, for Bone Fixing Device, in Particular for Fixing to the Sacrum during Osteosynthesis of the Backbone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,602, to Puno, et al., for Transpedicular Screw and Rod System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,555, to Puno, et al., for Spinal Implant System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,581, to Steffee, for Apparatus for Straightening Spinal Columns; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,900, to Asher, et al., for Spinal Column Retaining Method and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,255, to Krag, et al., for Spinal Column Retaining Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,430, to Wagner, for Spinal Fixation System; U.S. Publication No. 2002/0120272, and to Yuan, et al., for Device for Securing Spinal Rods.
Another type of conventional spinal treatment is decompressive facetectomy/laminectomy. Where spinal stenosis (or other spinal pathology) results in a narrowing of the spinal canal and/or the intervertebral foramen (through which the spinal nerves exit the spine), and neural impingement, compression and/or pain results, the tissue(s) (hard and/or soft tissues) causing the narrowing may need to be resected and/or removed. A procedure which involves excision of part or all of the laminae and other tissues (including some or all of the facets themselves) to relieve compression of nerves is called a decompressive facetectomy/laminectomy. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,081, to Watanabe, for Laminectomy Surgical Process; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,165, to Watanabe, for Lumbar Spine Rod Fixation System; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,317, to Spann, et al., for Apparatus for Supporting and Positioning the Arm and Shoulder. Depending upon the extent of the decompression, the removal of support structures such as the facet joints and/or connective tissues (either because these tissues are connected to removed structures or are resected to access the surgical site) may result in instability of the spine, necessitating some form of supplemental support such as spinal fusion, discussed above.